


Daffodils

by Bees_and_Honeycomb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_and_Honeycomb/pseuds/Bees_and_Honeycomb
Summary: Mahiru doesn't want Hiyoko the way Hiyoko wants her.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! Hope you enjoy,,, 
> 
> CW for: major character death, suffocation, implied/referenced abuse, self-depricating thoughts 
> 
> (Anything else I should add? Tell me in the comments!)

Daffodils. 

One might think that petals are a beauty of the world, so soft and light. But Hiyoko knew otherwise. She knew that those lovely yellow petals she spewed from her mouth were not a beauty. They were a catalyst. In her death, perhaps. How the blood seeped into her sheets at night as the petals clustered. How she coughed and hacked and wheezed to no avail. How something meant to be a decoration, a marvel, was so disgustingly sickening.  
Hiyoko didn’t understand when she one day started coughing up flowers. It had started as an itch in her throat. A tickling sensation as she talked to Mahiru. Mahiru... Mahiru was everything she was not. She was kind, motherly, and always knew when to say something. Hiyoko was mean, selfish, and tried to no avail. Being weak and crying about it wouldn’t make the pain go away, so Hiyoko had to be selfish. Be mean. Just to survive. But Mahiru, she wasn’t weak. She was kind, but not weak. And she was a marvel to Hiyoko.  
So when Hiyoko coughed into her hand and a bright yellow petal of a daffodil came up in the midst of her self-loathing, she didn’t know what to do. She ran from Mahiru. This, this thing. It felt horrible. It created a bubbling sensation in her stomach. It felt painful. And pain was something she couldn’t afford to put on display. So Hiyoko ran away, away from Mahiru. From kindness. From beauty.  
Mahiru ought to be a beauty of the world, not sickening petals, Hiyoko thought as she coughed up blood and bile. Mahiru was nice, and she wanted to be Hiyoko’s friend. But Hiyoko didn’t understand. Why would someone want to be her friend? She pushed people away and called them names because if they got too close they would see how weak and how horrible and how disgusting she was, and really she was the one who deserved what she called others. But somehow, some way, Mahiru sneaked her way into Hiyoko’s heart.  
Hiyoko didn’t understand how. She wanted to ask Mahiru why, why, why would she make room for a weakling like herself. When she tried telling Mahiru, her throat closed up and she couldn’t breathe. But even when she clammed up, Mahiru was still there. With her cherry red hair, her soft smile, and her unyielding patience. So Hiyoko cried, and sobbed, and wailed into her friend's shoulder. But Mahiru never left, she stayed, and listened to how Hiyoko hated herself and how her mother must hate her just as much to hurt her the ways she did. The next morning when she coughed up that dreaded petal, she didn’t know.  
But now she did. Hiyoko knows. She knows why she suffocates whenever Mahiru is near, and why just thinking of how warm Mahiru is brings leaves prickling to the surface. Because Mahiru wormed her way into Hiyoko’s heart, and Hiyoko let her. She wanted her to, wanted her. But Mahiru didn't want Hiyoko the way Hiyoko wanted her. And she knew, because those god forsaken daffodils fell to the floor.  
And now, Hiyoko is on the floor. Suffocating on her own wants and needs. A weakling until the end. And Mahiru doesn’t know. She doesn’t know how Hiyoko wants to press her own lips against hers. How Hiyoko wants to hug her and never let go. And Mahiru doesn’t even care. Does she? No, otherwise Hiyoko wouldn’t be vomiting up flowers and leaves and blood.  
So Hiyoko suffocates. And she thinks back on the storm of feelings friendship with Mahiru came with. And she drowns. And suddenly Hiyoko feels tired. She’s so sleepy. So, she admits weakness towards herself. Towards the world. Towards the love she feels for Mahiru. And with one final sob, she closes her eyes and sleeps. She doesn’t know when Mahiru finds her curled up on the floor, in her own blood and bile. She doesn’t know when Mahiru sobs for her friend, how she cared. She doesn’t know when the class begrudgingly mourns her. All she knows is the dark from which she came, and how Mahiru will never love her back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short,,, but I hope you like it nonetheless. I do apologize as I was in a mood to write some angst. 
> 
> Also: drink some water if you haven't today, K? I care you.


End file.
